


'Reading Awkward Fanfiction ft. Blaine Anderson'

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Famous Blaine Anderson, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I would say humor but I'm not funny, M/M, Pansexual Sam Evans, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Singer Blaine Anderson, YouTube, YouTuber Sam Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Video Gone Viral/Article Written By Jacob Ben Israel'Sam Evans (23), known for posting impressions and Barry Manilow covers on YouTube, posted a video with singer Blaine Anderson (22) that blew up the internet. Evans' fans make it no secret that they 'ship' the two best friends. Anderson came out as gay almost as soon as he became famous and has admitted that he and Broadway actor Kurt Hummel dated in high school. Evans has never talked about his sexuality before this video, but fans had theories about him being bi or pansexual.In the video the boys take their friendship to a new awkward level and read fanfiction written about them together. For the fans who haven't seen the video yet, I won't say any spoilers, but you'll definitely like the ending.'





	'Reading Awkward Fanfiction ft. Blaine Anderson'

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little help from my followers on Instagram, because I had no idea who I was going to write as fanfiction writers.
> 
> I have no idea if people use the usernames that I mentioned, if you see your username... Hi..?

"Is it on?" Blaine asks confused and stares confused at the camera making Sam and a thousand fans chuckle. "Yes, it's filming, Blaine." Blaine shrugs, "I've never done this before, okay." 

Sam shakes his head, "Hi guys! Welcome back! Today my roommate Blaine Anderson joined us and we're going to do something really awkward." He grins at the camera before opening his laptop. "We're going to read fanfiction." Blaine adds, "And I'm scared for what we're going to find." 

"It can't be that bad, right?" Sam asks and types their names in Google before turning towards the camera, "I trust you guys." 

"I've never read fanfiction before." Blaine admits, "I honestly didn't even know what it was until you came up with this idea." 

"I didn't come up with this idea, I saw comments where fans dared me to do this. Why not ask you to join me to make it more awkward." Sam grins at him, "Ready?"

"No."

"Good. The first story I see is written by Tina_C. Wait, what does smut mean?" Sam asks and Blaine shrugs, "I have no idea, I guess we're about to find out."

"I have a bad feeling about this, but here we go." Sam clicks on the title and immediately clicks away. "No. Nope. Not happening." His face heats up, making Blaine curious. "What? What does it mean?" Sam gives him the laptop, "I don't think that after reading that I would ever be able to look into your eyes." 

Blaine rolls his eyes slightly, "It can't be that bad- Oh, never mind." 

"Okay, we're going to try another one that doesn't have... that in it." Sam says awkwardly and searches for another one. "Here, I found one written by RachelBarbraBerryHudson. That's a long name, Rachel. Why does that name sound so familiar?" 

He sighs in relief when he sees that it doesn't involve him and his best friend having sex. "It starts cute." Blaine says and looks over Sam's shoulder to read it. "Should we read it out loud?" 

"Okay, I'll start... Damn, this really is awkward." Sam chuckles and clears his throat. "Blaine had always had the biggest crush on Sam in high school. The blonde jock was not only popular, but also really sweet to everyone. And good looking, of course." 

Blaine laughs, "I have to admit, when I first met you I kinda had a crush on you." 

"Honestly? Same. I mean, on you. Not on myself, that would be weird." Sam awkwardly laughs. "Wait, really?" Blaine asks curiously and leans back in his chair. "Yeah, I mean you were cute, but you were also dating Kurt. And I never talked about it because it wasn't important." 

Blaine smiles, "Yeah, okay. Let's, uh, continue reading."

"But Sam never noticed him. Sure, he said 'Hi' when they saw each other in the hallways and they once had to work on a science project together."

"Us working on a project? That would never end well." Blaine comments, making Sam laugh. "Remember when we almost blew up the classroom? Yeah, Principal Figgins wasn't happy with that." The two laugh at the memory before continuing.

"Blaine knew Sam would never like him like that, he was straight after all. Sam was dating the captain of the cheerleaders, Quinn."

"Didn't we have a Quinn on our school?" Blaine asks. Sam shrugs, "Maybe."

"It was no secret that Quinn hated everyone who only looked at her boyfriend and he was pretty sure she was already imagining their wedding. Blaine couldn't blame her, he would plan their wedding too." Sam lets out a snort, "Would you, Blaine?"

"Shut up."

"Blaine knew he would never have a chance with Sam, so he started dating Kurt Hummel, captain of the drama club. It was never serious and it reminded Blaine of the kind of 'relationships' you had when you were a toddler. You said you were together and kissed each other's cheeks, but that's it. No feelings or real kisses. Blaine knew Kurt only dated him to make his ex-boyfriend, Adam, jealous, but he didn't care."

"Okay, our relationship was never like that." Blaine says to the camera. "Kurt and I loved each other in high school, but we just grew apart. We still talk to each other sometimes and I can say that we're still friends." 

Sam nods, "That happens a lot. You guys probably remember me dating Mercedes Jones, we grew apart too." 

This time Blaine starts reading out loud, "It was after a football game when it happened, they had just lost against Dalton Academy- I have a friend who went to Dalton. Sebastian Smythe, he's an actor now." 

"Doesn't he play on the CW?" Sam asks and Blaine nods, "Just like Kurt predicted."

"Blaine didn't know why, but he found himself in the locker rooms. Everyone already left. Everyone but Sam Evans, who was staring at a wall. 'Hey, I'm sorry about you guys losing.' Blaine speaks up, slightly scaring Sam. 'It's okay, we have more games in the future. What are you doing here?' Sam asks him and Blaine sighs, 'I don't know.'- Seriously Blaine, what are you doing in the locker room?" 

Blaine hits Sam's arm, "It's not really me, idiot. You know that." Sam snort before he starts reading again.

"They both stare at each other without knowing what to say. Blaine mentally curses himself for coming here, he feels like a stalker. 'I, uh, I'll leave you alone.' Blaine starts, 'No. I mean, you don't have to. I'm not doing anything tonight, Quinn has a movie night with her family.' Sam tells him and Blaine winces. He has a feeling Quinn isn't telling the truth, but he doesn't say anything about it. 'You want to... Hang out with me?' Blaine asks surprised, usually no one really payed attention to him. 'Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I?' Sam grabs his bag and smiles at his. Blaine feels his heart stop for a second when he sees that smile."

"You do have a cute smile." Blaine admits, making Sam smile. "I know."

"Do we really have the time to read this all? Maybe we should skip a part?" Blaine suggests and Sam nods, "Yeah, you're right." He scrolls down a bit before reading again.

"Blaine looked into Sam's eyes, 'I love your eyes, the way they always shine when you're laughing."

"Aw, that's cute." Blaine laughs, "Shut up, Blaine. I think they're about to kiss." Sam says and hits Blaine's arm softly. "You mean we." 

"It's not really us, so it's them." Sam points out before looking back at his laptop. Both boys have totally forgotten that they were filming. 

"Sam leans in slightly, making sure Blaine has time to pull away if he doesn't want this. But Blaine wants this and crashes their lips together. It isn't like in the movies. There's no fireworks or butterflies, it's just them. Blaine can smell Sam's cologne and it makes him want more. Sam's hand cups Blaine's jaw to deepen the kiss and Blaine lets out a soft moan."

Blaine looks at Sam with wide eyes, how can he be so casual reading this. Blaine feels like high school all over again, okay, maybe he lied. The crush never really went away, it was always a small voice in the back of his head. He never acted on it though, Sam never talked about his sexuality, so Blaine always thought he was straight. 

Sam continues reading, but Blaine's too distracted by his thoughts to really hear what he's saying. He wonders how Sam feels, Sam is being casual, but he's also used to acting for his YouTube channel. Blaine is pretty sure fans can see him thinking so he tries to stop and starts listening to his best friend again.

"Blaine smiles lazily, 'I've always been in love with you, Sam Evans.' Sam laughs, 'I love you too, Blaine Anderson.' They stay there, cuddles up on Blaine's couch, not bothering to clean their mess up." Sam finishes, "That was cute, right Blaine?" 

Blaine nods, not sure what happened in the story.

"Do you think you would survive another one? I kinda like this." Sam asks and chuckles when he sees Blaine's face. "No." Blaine closes Sam's laptop. "I think that was enough."

Sam smirks at him, "Did you not like it?"

"It- Sam! It was awkward. And if... No, I don't know." Blaine stammers and feels his face heat up. "Oh, my God, you actually did like it." Sam laughs, "It's okay, Blaine, I liked it too."

Sam keeps eye contact with him as if he wants to say something. "We, uh, should probably start the outro." Blaine says, also keeping eye contact. What if Sam did like him back? He already admitted that he had a crush on Blaine in high school. And that the only reason that he didn't tell Blaine was because he was dating Kurt.

Sam was thinking about that too, did Blaine still like him? Or was it just a stupid high school crush? He feels like a cliché and thee fanfiction is messing with his head. Reading about him and Blaine in a romantic relationship... It makes him want it too. The idea of cuddling with Blaine, kissing Blaine... He wants that. He always pushed it way, but he can't ignore that feeling anymore.

He does something he'll probably regret later. Well, he'll only regret if Blaine rejects him.

He leans in slowly, just like in the story, and places his lips on Blaine's. Unlike in the story, Sam does feel something. A weird feeling in his stomach that he can only connect with pure happiness. Their lips move slowly against each other, and Sam feels the urge to pull Blaine as close as possible. 

Blaine suddenly remembers that they're filming a video and pulls away, "You're so deleting this part from the video." He says against his lips, making Sam laugh. "No, I'm not." He kisses him again, but the video cuts off after that. Leaving the fans shocked behind their screens.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this twice, the first time it was 400 words until I decided to write it differently. Now every time I click on preview it says that it's only 400 words. I really hope you see the edited version, and not the old version.
> 
> For some reason AO3 won't let me update this, I've been trying to post this for almost an hour now.


End file.
